1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fence art and more particularly to upright structures atop a fence to prevent climbing of the fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fenced areas requiring more security than can be provided by an ordinary fence have traditionally employed multiple strands of barbed wire strung along the fence top to serve as a deterrent to anyone trying to gain entry to the property by climbing over the fence.
It is well known that barbed wire will not stop anyone who is determined to climb over a fence, as it is a simple matter to cut the barbed wire with a pair of pliers, wire cutters or similar tool. Further, the inherent unsightliness of barbed wire has resulted in its being employed almost solely in commercial areas where appearance is not an important factor. Barbed wire is seldom used on front fences of business establishments or other commercial property where appearance is an important factor, and is rarely employed to protect residential property.
Recently, a new product was developed to replace barbed wire, and this new product is sometimes referred to as Ribbon Wire. Briefly, Ribbon Wire is a very thin razor sharp elongated strand of metal which is strung on fence tops in a manner to barbed wire. Like barbed wire, Ribbon Wire is unsightly and can be easily cut with commonplace tools. Also, Ribbon Wire is very dangerous in that simply touching it can result in a serious cut, and should the Ribbon Wire break or be intentionally cut, it can seriously hurt anyone near it due to a whipping action which often follows.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and useful product for use on fence tops which overcomes some of the problems and shortcomings of the prior art.